


in bed: a kiss

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: It was cold. He’d always thought the Academy was cold, but this was something else. This was a cold that sank into his bones. He didn’t know how they were going to survive the winter; it was only fall, and he was already cold more often than not. It didn’t help that he was hungry too.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695337
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	in bed: a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [From this thingo](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/post/613767284575666176/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> for the prompt: _breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths_

Diego had never expected the shitty little mattress to feel comfortable; it had seemed impossible at the time. And yet, when he slumped into it of an evening, bones and muscles aching in ways that no amount of Reginald’s training had ever brought, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. When he was that tired, he could barely feel the springs through the thin material. The blankets, which smelled musty and sometimes scratched at the skin of his arms, would envelope him like the softest cocoon.

It was cold. He’d always thought the Academy was cold, but this was something else. This was a cold that sank into his bones. He didn’t know how they were going to survive the winter; it was only fall, and he was already cold more often than not. It didn’t help that he was hungry too.

Maybe by winter they’d have found a better place, have bought a few more blankets, or one of those little heaters for the room. Diego would figure something out. They had to figure something out. There was no other option.

Klaus scooted closer to him, twining their legs together. Diego’s eyes had long adjusted to the light, and there was a streetlight just outside their cracked window. It didn’t stop Diego sleeping on those nights when he was bone tired, and Klaus didn’t mind it. Klaus hadn’t said so, not in years, but Diego knew he didn’t like the dark. He’d claimed the fairy lights that had perpetually lit his room were for _aesthetic purposes, Diego please_ , but Diego knew.

Klaus had always run hot, except for his hands and feet. Now, Klaus pressed his feet against Diego’s legs. Diego gasped, even though he’d been expecting it. Klaus chuckled breathily and Diego could make out an impish smile in the darkness. Diego couldn’t stop himself smiling either, even though he hated the cold. He liked taking care of Klaus.

His stomach grumbled unhappily and if Diego could have glared it into submission, he would have. He didn’t want Klaus to know. It didn’t matter what he wanted though; Klaus laughed as he heard it. They were both used to eating better than they had been, but Diego was nothing if not a stubborn prick. There was no way he was going back. He was going to make this work.

Outside a siren started blaring. Diego closed his eyes against the sound, his head pounding. Christ, he was so tired.

“I saw a picture of Allison on the cover of a magazine today,” Klaus said. “I guess that means she’s left too.”

“Good,” Diego said shortly. Good. He hoped all of their siblings, even Luther, would leave that house. He hoped one by one, Reginald would see his prizes leave, and that he’d die all alone, miserable, in that big old house.

They lay in silence for a bit longer. It was so quiet in the room, but the noise from outside filtered through anyway, as if there weren’t walls and windows there.

“Do you ever think about returning?” Klaus asked.

Diego’s stomach tightened, and he wasn’t sure if it was from hunger or fear that maybe Klaus would leave, would go back.

“Sometimes,” Diego admitted. “But then I remember and…” He shook his head. “I can’t. I won’t.” He hesitated. “You can, if you want. I w-w-w.” He stopped, frowning at himself. “I would understand.”

Klaus shook his head. “I’m not leaving you. I can think of nobody else I’d want to be here with.”

Klaus’ eyes were dark in the low light, and then he was moving forward. It was slow, and gave Diego the space to move back if he wanted. Klaus’ mouth on his was warm, and soft. Diego inhaled sharply, but he let himself relax. He hesitantly brought a hand up to to curl around Klaus’ cheek. Klaus shivered as the cold hand made contact with warm cheeks.

Klaus withdrew, just barely. Diego wanted to drag him back in again.

“This okay?” Klaus asked softly.

“Yeah,” Diego whispered, brushing his lips against Klaus’. He pushed forward so he could kiss Klaus again. Klaus inched across the tiny mattress, closing the already small gap between them so that they were more closely pressed. Diego curled an arm around Klaus’ waist. Klaus shivered, but Diego knew it wasn’t from the cold.

He didn’t really have the space to feel clumsy. This was his first kiss, but Klaus if Klaus noticed, he didn’t seem care.

He should have known he’d share his first kiss with Klaus. It had always been Klaus, and maybe, if he was lucky, it always would be.

Klaus kissed so sweetly that Diego felt dizzy with it. He’d wanted this. He’d wanted this for years, but he’d worried. He’d been afraid… Diego was often afraid, but he did it anyway. Except this. He hadn’t done this.

It had seemed so tenuous, something so fragile, and Diego hadn’t wanted to break it. It wasn’t something he could punch, or fight, and so he hadn’t known what to do.

Klaus wasn’t the brave one. They all knew that. Klaus was many things, but one for heroics was not one of them. And still, Klaus had been the one to take this leap.

Maybe Klaus was braver than Diego gave him credit for.

Diego dragged him in closer still, wanting to get as close as possible. He wished he wasn’t wearing his long-sleeved t-shirt, and a sweater over the top, but he didn’t want to stop kissing Klaus for long enough to pull it away. The sweater Klaus wore was so soft against his fingers, and Diego inched it up a little, exposing the skin between it and Klaus’ sweatpants. Klaus shivered happily, and broke the kiss. He didn’t pull away too far, murmuring Diego’s name against his lips before diving back in.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Wanted this for so long, ‘ego.” His hands grasped at the material of Diego’s sweater.

Diego didn’t know what to say, fearing that if he opened his mouth his stutter would come out. He just mumbled an affirmative, tightened his hold on the skin of Klaus’ lower back.

They kissed until Diego was warm all over, hot really, the clothes suddenly feeling too tight and constricting. Klaus made the softest, sweetest sounds against his mouth, and Diego wanted to spend a lifetime drawing those sounds, and more, out of him.

It was Klaus that pulled away first. “We should…” he stopped as Diego kissed him again. “We should stop,” Klaus murmured. “You have work. Gotta sleep.” Diego pulled away, resting his forehead against Klaus’. He didn’t want to stop, but he couldn’t deny that weariness was tugging at his bones. And Klaus was right. He did have work tomorrow, another day of hard labour for too little pay. But it was all he had. It was better than Klaus going out and—. No, no. Diego wasn’t going to think about that right now.

“Do we have to?” Diego asked, surprising himself.

Klaus laughed breathily and kissed him again. “Yeah. Fuck sleep,” he said, and wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck.


End file.
